The Likes and Dislikes of Sherlock Holmes
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: A series of 221b style stories detailing the likes and dislikes of Sherlock. (complete)


**The Likes and Dislikes of Sherlock Holmes**

**I had to write this please review and tell me what you think as i'm still getting used to writing in this format. Each story is a 221b style story, 221 words with the last word ending in B. I thought this worked better with all four stories posted together rather than separate chapters. Anyway enough from me and onto the stories and like I said please review!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I still own nothing. If I did John would still be living in 221b with Sherlock!**

**Sherlock Likes Dogs:**

John groaned when he saw a potential client walking up to the flat. One look at Sherlock told him he had seen it too. "Great," he muttered under his breath. "I'll get them to leave the dog outside or keep it downstairs with Mrs Hudson," John said quickly as the tell tale ring penetrated the flat.

"No don't," Sherlock sad standing to great the client and their cocker spaniel. "Come in please," Sherlock said indicating for the man to sit down while John watched Sherlock in amazement.

"How can we help?" John asked at last returning his mind to the reason the man was here in the first place..

He he started speaking then gasped slightly when his dog jumped onto Sherlock's lap licking his hand.

"Austin, no down! Sorry about him Mr Holmes," the man said moving to pull him down.

"It's fine, leave him," Sherlock said to John's great amusement as he pet the dog and scratched his ears.

"You don't like most people but you like dogs?" John asked the second they saw the client, or Brendan Frank out after agreeing to take his case.

"What? Yes obviously" Sherlock asked confused as John interrupted his flow about the case. "As I was saying, the shirt must be blue..."

**Sherlock doesn't like coke:**

"You can't have known it was the sister the whole time no matter what you say," John said.

"I did," he said distractedly.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Fine, it can't take this long to get back to Baker Street," Sherlock muttered frustratedly as he licked his lips.

"What is wrong with you?" John asked at last as Sherlock was even more restless and irritable than usual.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Doesn't look like nothing," John commented.

"I'm thirsty," Sherlock said after a moment.

"Yeah guess running up five flights of stairs in this weather would do that to you."

"Very insightful John, thank you though helpless as always," he said dryly.

"Here," John said passing him a bottle of coke he'd bought.

"When did you get that?" Sherlock asked taking the bottle from him with a look of distaste.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Sherlock admitted at last, though after a moment proceeded to tell John where and when he must have purchased it.

"Just shut up and drink," John said shaking his head.

Sherlock smirked slightly before opening the bottle and taking a small sip his face scrunching in disgust as he swallowed. "Think i'd rather be thirsty," he said handing John back the bottle.

**Sherlock likes jumpers:**

John looked up as Sherlock sighed yet again and his eyes moved surreptitiously towards the fire. "It's up as high as it can go Sherlock," he said.

"Then the fire must not be working properly," he complained.

"It's working fine," John answered.

"Then why is the flat so cold?" he demanded.

"Because it's winter and you still insist on just wearing a shirt. No wonder you are freezing, put a jumper on," John said.

"I don't wear jumpers," Sherlock snapped.

"I know, that's why you're cold. Even if you don't normally wear them I find it hard to believe you don't have even one jumper, one your parents bought you?" John asked looking at him.

"Don't get too sure of yourself. All you did was make a reasonable assumption based on the law of probability," Sherlock said.

Sherlock sighed as he shivered again he finally relented and went into his room and emerged in a fitted black wool jumper.

Sherlock busied himself on his laptop and when he got up to make tea John caught him looking at himself in the mirror with a slight smile.

"For God sake you liked wearing the jumper. You said yourself it was comfy and warm," John asked ludicrously.

"Yes but my shirts look better."

**Sherlock doesn't like his neck:**

"Why do you always wear a scarf when you go out even when you clearly don't need one like today for example," John asked as they walked down the street.

"Thank you very much for the weather report Doctor Watson," Sherlock said dismissively.

"Even in the middle of summer you insisted on wearing that scarf even when you were clearly far too warm," John pressed on ignoring Sherlock's remark.

"I didn't realise you took such a close interest in my wardrobe John," Sherlock said.

"I don't but when you insist on wearing a bloody scarf in the middle of summer then it is noticeable," John pointed out.

"I like scarves much though it may disappoint you there is no greater mystery than that," Sherlock answered.

"Still doesn't explain why you insist on wearing it in the winter when you are clearly too warm, even you aren't that vain," John protested.

"Actually John I am," Sherlock said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't like my neck it's too long so I wear scarves to cover it," Sherlock answered taking his scarf off to show John his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with your neck," John said laughing slightly.

"Yes there is," Sherlock said putting his scarf back on, "that's better."


End file.
